There are many instances where it is required to impart horizontal motion. However, there is insufficient space to impart a uniform horizontal motion to a platform carrying a plurality of electrical devices or components, in which devices or components must be moved in unison. Not only must the movement of such devices be in unison, but the force required in the movement must be sufficient to cause an electrical effect that is simultaneous, or nearly so for each device or component. This would be the case where a plurality of contacts must be actuated simultaneously. This would also be the case where a plurality of electrical connectors must be brought into contact at the same time.
Heretofore, electrical solenoids, electric motors, or other electrically powered devices have been employed to effect horizontal motion. However, where space is limited, the use of these electrically powered devices are precluded. It would be of benefit if the same type of actuation achieved through an electrically powered device, could be achieved manually with the same efficiency.